


For Services Rendered

by Measured_Words



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, dogs are so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Harold told himself that Bear was mostly for show - he didn’t really need a service dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



> Just a tiny last minute treat - I hope you enjoy it!

Harold's awkward gait marked him as someone to ignore when he was out and about. Bear was more likely to get noticed, but at least he wasn’t the type of dog who people wanted to try and pet. Occasionally people would ask about him - what breed, where he’d been trained, but Harold had become skilled in avoiding any real conversation. But mostly, the presence of a service dog was just another reason for people to avoid and ignore him.

Harold told himself that Bear was mostly for show - he didn’t really need a service dog. He’d gotten along for years after his accident without any help. Bear wasn’t really trained for that kind of service anyway - he could learn, surely, to bring Howard his shoes without chewing them or covering them in drool, but there were always other priorities. He was a companionable prop, that was all.

But sometimes, on a particularly bad day, someone would try and crowd him on the subway, and the dog would interpose. Or he’d be getting lost in himself, concerned about John, or Miss Shaw, or even Miss Groves, or Samaritan’s latest machinations. And Bear would be there, lying his head on Howard’s knee, offering comfort and asking for very little in return.

It was the least he could do, Howard figured, to reward him with some head scratches, and the occasional bone. He wouldn’t spoil him - Shaw had that well in order. But he hoped that, like any of the rest of the team, Bear received due recognition for his services.


End file.
